


Hotel

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Overworking, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Ramsey worries about his friend. She overworks herself too much.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Hotel

"You're worse than that weird- redhead kid." Ramseys voice broke the silence, and Percy blinked slowly at him, taking a minute to go over where they were. When had they gotten into a hotel? They- had been on a night job, or something. Ramsey was there to make sure she was safe- it was funny, he was kind of like her personal golden shield now.

She tilted her head a little, coughing and shaking her head "What do you mean by that, Murdoch?" he recoiled slightly, Don't Like That. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, going to sit on the bed. There was only one, but that didn't matter much- he was kind of used to falling asleep with Percy, albeit accidentally normally.

"I'm just sayin', you're overworkin' yourself, couldya give it a little _break_ maybe? You deserve it." Percy shook her head, moving to sit at the little desk most hotels provided, and took some of her paperwork from her bag, getting an annoyed huff from her friend.

"Ramsey, I have to get this done" "oh _please_ , you've been workin' nonstop all day, you're exhausted, cmon." Ramsey stood up, and walked over, spinning the chair around and staring at her, a vaguely stern look on his expression. She was tired. He could tell, bags under her eyes, not to mention the practical _abuse_ of her epithet all day.

"Ramsey." "That's my name, don't wear it out" he smirked, and started rolling the chair over to the bed, getting an annoyed noise from the police officer that resulted in his hand being smacked "aww, that literally did nothin' Perce, you're losing your intimidation."

"Wasn't trying to... to intimidate you." Ramsey blinked, rolling his eyes slightly and dumping her onto the bed, pushing the chair away and sitting next to her, watching her move to curl up under the blankets. That was good atleast.

He smiled down at her, only getting a glare. "Im- only doing this, cause i can't... see the words on the paper" she yawned, and Ramsey snickered, worked for him! He's unconsciously moving to run a hand carefully up and down her arm.

"Do you want any kinda snack for when you wake up? I could grab somethin-" Percy huffed angrily, and shook her head "Ramsey, you're a still a crimi- nal, i _don't_ want you getting your- your stupid face _caught_ because im- not there to..." another yawn, Ramsey raises an eyebrow. "to keep an eye on you."

He rolls his eyes again lightly, fondly, and sighs "You know, you _can_ just say you don't want me to leave." "that... would be unprofessional." "Your cop is showin'." 

He smirked at her, a shit-eating grin that he knew she hated. Percy just stared at him, and gave an annoyed grumble, grabbing him around the torso and dragging him down next to her. 

"You're... _very_ lucky I n-need you for this job, Murdoch." "you love me" he knows hes lucky, Ramsey knows hes lucky every single time he _sees_ Percy, as if he needs a reminder.

She falls asleep first, and Ramsey rolls around, deciding to take the time to admire her. He may be a master appraiser and have seen some of the rarest, most beautiful gems and works of art in the world.

But he only needed this one.


End file.
